


Unexpected Nightmare

by M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng



Series: DC Drabbles - Various Universes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (which should not be attempted BARRY), Basically the Reverse Flash is bad, But the Nazi doppelganger of the love of your life is worse, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Even murders that have been reversed by time travel, F/M, If the Nazis had won the heroes would all have died, Now a Drabble Series, Still reeling from Crisis on Earth-X, Warning for mentions of attempted murder and actual murder, With a long rambly note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng/pseuds/M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng
Summary: Various drabbles based off the Crisis on Earth-X crossover.





	1. Unexpected Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had asked Felicity yesterday what her worst nightmare was, it would have been different than today. Because today her childhood nightmare came to life . . . and got so much worse.

Glowing red eyes, voice straight from every horror movie ever, the vibrating hand that killed Cisco and so many others now only inches from her chest—the Reverse Flash was utterly terrifying, and before today she would have said he was almost exactly her worst nightmares come to life.

Before today. Before an actual _Nazi_ , a nightmare she had long relegated to her grandparent's time, with Oliver's face and voice and mannerisms showed up. Before the man she loved hated everything about her, right down to her DNA.

Today, the Reverse Flash was the better of two very bad options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely going to make my notes longer than the actual drabble, but I have no one to really talk to this about and I need to know: am I the only person that thinks flavored-sparkling-water chick at Barry and Iris's wedding was supposed to be Dawn? I mean, she looked like she could be their kid, in the comics I believe she's a speedster (and therefore capable of time travel), she had the speedster/family propensity for fast babbling and spilling things she maybe shouldn't, she seemed really obsessed with the idea of it being Barry's wedding (note, no mention of Iris) and of meeting Barry (again, no mention of Iris, which makes sense if she'd never really known her dad but knew her mom well), Barry disappeared/"died" when the twins were young in the comics and he's scheduled to disappear "presumed dead" in 2024 in show canon (which would make the twins/kid no older than six), and they've dropped hints about the twins in show (I'm thinking especially of a returned Barry with his past-present-future all mixed up saying "looks like we're gonna need more diapers"). There's no reason she couldn't be right?
> 
> Okay, ramble over. The crossover was fantastic. I bawled like a baby multiple times.
> 
> May add more to this as I get inspired; marking it complete for now.


	2. Who Lives and Who Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax considers Nazis and the people in his life and it doesn't look good.

A world where Nazis had taken over everything was a lot to take in. And scary, very scary—worst nightmares come to life and invading your planet scary. He thought about his team, about the other heroes gathered here today, and realized that even if they weren’t the type of people to fight to their last breath to defend others, how many would survive a Nazi planet? He thought of brown skin and faith and Jewish ancestry and love—except Kara, he didn’t think any of them would.

As a black man bonded to a Jewish professor, he certainly wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone feels the need to explain this to me, I am aware Kara was not intended so survive the invasion from Earth-X. This is set when Harry first explained what Earth-X was and therefore before anyone knew that. Seriously, though, out of six straight non-Jewish white people (Kara, Oliver, Barry, Nate, Ray, Mick), one of them married a Jewish woman, one of them married a black woman, two of them have had relationships with two African women, and Mick really doesn't do well with governments of any kind, let alone oppressive ones-none of them were gonna survive this.


End file.
